


Merge

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: ScienceBrosWeek2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Cute Miles Morales, Divorce, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, Parent Bruce Banner, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Tony Stark, Science Bros Week, Science Bros Week 2019, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Couple Bruce Banner and Tony Stark introduce their children for the first time. It goes better than expected.***SBW 2019 Prompt 4: Merge





	Merge

The bowling alley had been Tony’s idea. A task to take their minds off of the weight of the event and space to get away from it. Plus, as Bruce knew, Miles was an excellent bowler and since he would be outnumbered, skill was a huge help, even against a three year old. 

Miles, it turned out, was far more nervous than Bruce, which he hadn’t thought possible. On the car ride there, his son bounced between playing Pokemon on his Game Boy, staring out the window without blinking, and asking about Tony’s children. The latter of which, he was doing right then. 

“What are their favorite colors?” He kicked the back of the passenger’s seat. 

“I don’t know, bud. You’re gonna have to ask them yourself.”

Miles groaned, going back to his game. “Unfair,” he grumbled. 

“Sorry, Miles,” Bruce chuckled, pulling into the parking lot. He spotted Tony’s car parked in the front row, the peeling ‘Baby on Board’ sticker still there despite Morgan turning four in a month. Bruce helped Miles down from the back seat and held his hand as they crossed the road into the flickering neon-signed alley. 

Tony met them at the entrance, always having a knack for knowing when Bruce was around. 

Tony had already met Miles a couple weeks ago at a family dinner in Bruce’s apartment. Miles had taken to Tony immediately, as Bruce knew he would, the pair talking up a storm about space travel and the Mars rovers. 

After getting Bruce and Miles the appropriate shoes, they approached where Peter held both his baby sister and a handful of nachos. Swallowing, he waved at his dad, Bruce and Miles. Upon meeting Peter a month ago, Bruce had fallen in love with the ten year old. He was creative and energetic, both of which contributed to the displays of Lego constructions dotting Tony’s bookshelves, while Morgan was responsible for the near endless princess sippy cups. Both of Tony’s children had a special place in his heart, whether or not they were soon to be step-kids. And both smiled at his approach. 

“Pete, M, this is Miles. Miles, there are my kiddos.”

All three waved anxiously, both parents trying to reassure their respective children and to hide their own worries. Step families weren’t exactly known for fitting together seamlessly. But Bruce knew hope when he saw it in Miles’ eyes as Peter got his first spare with the bumpers down. In Morgan’s when Miles placed her on his lap for the first time, holding her juice cup steady. In Peter’s, when Miles shyly offered a compliment for his dinosaur socks. 

Each new collaboration ended with the fathers sharing a grin. They had never dreamed that this family could come together this naturally. 

Bruce’s divorce with Betty had been nasty, requiring constant moderators after he came out. And while Tony still mourned Pepper nearly four years later, their marriage had no shortage of fights. Watching their children be joyful together was a success they’d never expected so early. 

It was discovered that is Morgan sat down at the edge of the lane with her four pound ball in hand, she could push it just hard enough to knock down a pin or two. Tony and Bruce shared a turn, neither feeling particularly competitive that night. Probably due to the lack of laser tag nearby. 

Peter was a good sport, always cheering the others on, even after his own series of gutter balls. Miles won, which wasn’t a surprise. After his adoption, Betty and Bruce discovered that bowling was one of the few activities that didn’t remind Miles of someone else, so it became an important part of their Friday night ritual. 

They went out for milkshakes after, even though it was already way past all of their bedtimes at nine thirty and they definitely didn’t need the extra sugar. Morgan conked out on the way to the run down diner, sucking on her thumb and strapped into her carseat. She rubbed at her eyes grouchily when Tony began to pull her out. Miles and Peter started up another loopy conversation about the coolest characters in the  _ Ben 10  _ series. Tony and Bruce sat back, smiling at their children. The goodbyes thirty minutes later were filled with genuine ‘See you later’s and ‘Nice to meet you’s and ‘I can’t want to see your Pokedeck’s. Both parents were proud. 

Later that week, when Miles was back at his mother’s house for the school week, Tony and Bruce lay in Tony’s bed, Morgan and Peter fast asleep in their bedrooms down the hall. 

“I’m proud of them, you know,” Tony mused. “They were really adult about it.”

“Miles was worried Peter wouldn’t like him,” Bruce admitted. 

“Peter was the same way,” Tony agreed. “But they are really going to get along. We’re really going to be a family.” 

Bruce grinned sleepily. “We really are.”

“Which is why-” Tony rolled over in bed, facing Bruce. “-I think we make it official.” He reached into his night stand drawer and pulled out the ring. “I got Miles’ permission while you were in the bathroom. What do you say? Marry me?”

Bruce pulled his partner close. “You took the words right out of my mouth. Peter said yes while you were getting popcorn.”


End file.
